Heretofore, pneumatic tires (hereinafter referred to as tires) put on vehicles have been using various methods for suppressing a temperature rise in the tires during driving of the vehicles. Heavy-loading tires put on trucks, buses, and construction vehicles, in particular, are subjected to a remarkable temperature rise.
To address this, there has been known a tire provided with many fin-like projections on its side wall of the tire (see Patent literature 1, for example). With such a tire, the fin-like projections generate a turbulent flow in an air flow passing along the surface of the side wall section when the tire is rotated on a road, and the turbulent flows encourage heat dissipation from the tire. Thus, a temperature rise in the side wall section is suppressed.